


Lie With Me

by Hellsqveen



Series: Wincest Love Week 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wants to do is take care of his brother.   And maybe cuddle.  Okay definitely cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was my day 2 offering to the amazing [loveablejared](http://loveablejared.tumblr.com) for wincest love week 2016. I hope you all enjoy it as well!

All Sam had wanted was for Dean to agree to a break. This however, was not the way he’d hoped to accomplish that task. The last thing Sam had wanted was to be sitting at a small table, in some tiny motel, in a no name town watching his brother sleep the sleep of the nearly dead. 

Dean had promised an easy hunt, and like an idiot, Sam had believed him; their past track record be damned. It had been simple enough until the creature managed to nearly get the drop on Sam as he read the banishing spell. 

Naturally, Sam had remained unharmed thanks in large part to his self-sacrificing brother who took the blow for him. Sam managed to finish the hunt before panicking when he realized Dean wasn’t conscious and was bleeding pretty badly. 

Fast forward to now. Sam sitting, staring at said brother. Dean lay on his back propped up with nearly every pillow Sam had been able to get his hands on; even flirting his way to an extra one from the young girl at the front desk. He was finally breathing easier, his two broken ribs having made that an issue from the beginning.

“Sm'my?” Sam didn’t realize he’d spaced out until the weak call of his name reached his ears. He was at Dean’s side in a second.

“What is it? Are you okay?” He placed a hand on Deans forehead, pleased to find no fever; he was a bitch when he managed to run a fever. He looked down and saw Dean watching him through barely open eyes, a small smile on his lips. Deans hand tugged at his other one and he quickly took the hint.

“Lie with me. Sleep. You need it too.” Dean tried to move only to be stopped by a sharp pain in his chest. He hissed to keep a groan in but soon felt Sams hand, large but gentle, splay across where the pain was the worst. Sam lay as close as he dare, unwilling to hurt his brother and smiled when Dean tangled their fingers together; he was the cuddle ninja.

“Goodnight, Dean.” He knew immediately his words were wasted when he heard small snores coming from the man next to him. Only now did he dare place a barely there kiss to Deans cheek before curling protectively around his brother. Next time, he’d pay better attention.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me at [tequilasdean](http://tequilasdean.tumblr.com)


End file.
